


I'll Take Care Of You

by sophie_evelyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Regina gets sick and Emma, despite Regina's protests, takes care of her.





	I'll Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and completely forgot to post it on here, all mistakes are my own.

Regina sat slightly slumped at her kitchen table. Her head was being cradled in the palm of her hand with her nails digging in softly to the sides of her forehead. Her other hand was gripped tightly around a large mug of coffee which her eyes were resting on. It was the eyes that gave her most away. Instead of being the brazen brown orbs that always filled her heart with fire they were sullen and expressive, rimmed by a pool of puffy redness. The brunette hadn’t moved since she had entered the room and for a moment she thought that maybe Regina was under a spell. That thought was quickly dissipated when a loud chesty cough filled the room and she watched as the mayor’s small frame shook up and down with the power of the cough.  

“Regina.” Emma mouthed, completely shocked to see the other woman in such a vulnerable state. She had never seen the brunette sick before, actually, she had assumed that Regina was immune to any such illness. She rushed over to her side, a slight look of panic in her own eyes as the closer she got the more out of character Regina looked. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” She asked limply, she had never been that good at dealing with sick people, dealing with bloody injured people was more of what she was good at.

Regina narrowed her eyes towards the interruption that had entered the room, the small action providing to be more of an effort than she had expected. She tried her hardest to put on a glare but couldn’t quite portray it through her glassy eyes. “I’m fine, Miss Swan.” She croaked, her voice sounding weak and feeble as opposed to the stern tone that she was hoping would come out of her mouth.

Emma quirked an amused eyebrow at Regina’s response as she further took in the mayor’s appearance. “You’re clearly not fine.” Emma stated the obvious as she tugged the shoulder of Regina’s dressing gown and pulled it higher up the brunette’s body which caused Regina to tug on it softly, the warmth it offered her being more than inviting. “You’ll probably try and kill me for saying this but you’re not looking so great.”

An almost inaudible groan passed Regina’s lips. “Did you want something, Emma? Why are you here?” She asked the blonde and looked down at her full cup of lukewarm coffee which she had already decided ten minutes ago was a complete waste of time making because the very thought of coffee was making her want to throw up.

“Henry called me. He said you were acting weird this morning. I guess now I know why.” Emma walked around to the other side of the kitchen and opened a cupboard in hopes to find something, anything to help with Regina’s condition. She glanced over her shoulder at the other woman and gave her a small smile. “It’s okay to get sick you know, it happens to the best of us.”

Regina made a sound which was supposed to resemble a snort but came out as more of a squeak which caused Emma to smirk much to Regina’s annoyance. “I’m not sick. And stop rummaging through my cupboards.”

Emma sighed and pushed the cupboard door shut as quietly as she could. She knew Regina was stubborn but this was getting stupid, the state that Regina was in was like the definition of a sick person. “You have no soup.” She stated flatly before turning her back once again and walking over to the refrigerator to get Regina a bottle of water.

“I make it fresh if I want it.” Regina responded and watched suspiciously as Emma once again seemed to make herself at home by looking through the entirety of her kitchens contents.

“Of course you do.” Emma couldn’t help but grin at that, she should’ve known Regina only ever made everything herself. “Here. This is better than coffee.” She said as she placed the cold bottle in front of her and quickly removed the coffee cup from Regina’s hand.

Regina huffed; there was nothing she hated more than being fussed over. She gave the water which was now sitting in front of her a disapproving look before turning once again to Emma. “This is all very unnecessary. I told you that I’m fine, now if you don’t mind I’d rather be left alone.”

Emma nodded, Regina’s independence being something she knew only too well. “You’re right; you need sleep.” She grabbed the water bottle and tucked it under her arm before carefully linking her other arm into Regina’s.

“What are you doing? I can get to my bedroom by myself, I do not need a chauffeur.” Regina looked slightly aghast at the way that Emma was treating her like some invalid.

“Oh, really? Why don’t you just poof yourself there then if you’re so fine.” Emma grinned confidently at her, knowing that any magic that Regina attempted would not be strong enough to work when she was in this state.

Regina let out a throaty, broken breath, her confidence in her own magic for once being shaky. She flicked her wrist limply, unable to use the force that she usually could. She sighed when she realized that nothing had happened and she was still sitting in the same spot in her kitchen which she had been seconds ago. She glanced over to a smug looking Emma and rolled her eyes. “I was meaning to walk up the stairs anyway.” She croaked and stood up uncertainly, her legs shaking beneath her.

“Here.” Emma grabbed a tighter hold on Regina and wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist. She waited for her to un-tense which didn’t take more than a few seconds, she had only poofed a couple of times before and she had never poofed with another person before but now was as good of a time as any. She kept a tight grip of Regina before closing her eyes and focusing as best she could on the task at hand, she was still very much a beginner when it came to magic but she was certain that ‘poofing’ was something that she was better at.

When Emma opened her eyes she found herself and Regina in the brunette’s bedroom. “Yes!” The blonde cheered happily at her own success before quickly remembering Regina’s fragile condition. “Okay, bed.” She looked at Regina expecting her to kick up a fuss but was pleasantly surprised when she was met with no objections from the other woman.

A simple nod was passed in acknowledgment and Regina let Emma lead her to the bed a few steps away from them. “I suppose a short nap wouldn’t hurt.” She uttered quietly, she was rather exhausted but of course, she would never admit to that.

Emma smiled, knowing full well that that was the nearest thing to an admission she would be getting from Regina about being sick. She pulled back the covers and waited until Regina had crawled into the bed and was looking comfortable before she tucked her in. “Now get some sleep, I’ll be back to check on you later.”

“You really don’t need to do that.” Regina tried to argue back but failed entirely when sleep attacked her almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A small shake of her head was Emma’s response as she watched the brunette sleeping as peacefully as an ill person could. She placed the water and a box of tissues on the side table beside the bed before leaving the room and allowing for Regina to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Emma had spent the last few hours picking up groceries and every kind of medication that existed. She had met Henry from school and had filled him in on his mom’s condition before taking him to his grandparents’ house. She wasn’t entirely sure how long to leave Regina to sleep for but she figured that it wouldn’t be too long before she would start to feel hungry.

As if on cue Regina had appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sluggishly ambled over to the kitchen where Emma was standing by the oven. “You’re cooking?” She asked, a smile appearing on her face for the first time that day. Part of her still believing she was dreaming at the very sight of seeing Emma Swan hovering over a stove.

“Yes. I do cook sometimes.” Emma glanced over at the older woman and noticed that she did appear to look a little more rested than she had done before. “How are you feeling?” She asked her hoping that she’d get a reasonable answer this time around.

“I’m fine, I’ve already told you.” Her eyes met with the blondes for a few seconds before she scoffed and leaned against the worktop. “I am feeling much better.”

Emma grinned at hearing Regina’s response, happy that Regina was finally being straight with her. “Good. I’m glad to hear that. Now sit down, dinner is almost ready.”

“Emma. You didn’t have to do all this.” Regina spoke as she took a seat by the table, her hand gently rubbing her forehead to soothe the ache. She never really had anybody who cared for her before apart from Henry; Henry. “Where’s Henry?” She asked as her eyes darted to the clock on the wall and noticed it was long after school finishing time.  

“Relax. He’s at my parents’ house. Now take these, they will help with your head.” Emma placed a couple of tablets in front of Regina along with a glass of water.

Regina eyed Emma suspiciously. “How do you know I have a headache?”

Emma simply smirked in reply and served up two bowls of freshly made soup. She slid one across the counter to Regina and placed one down for herself. “Just take them.” She glared slightly at the woman until she was satisfied that Regina had swallowed the two pills that she had given her.

“What’s this?” Regina asked as she placed a spoon into the soup and looked over at Emma who was now sitting opposite her.

“Chicken broth soup. I used Mary Margaret’s secret recipe.” Emma grinned proudly and took a spoonful of the food. “It’s good, I promise.”

“Oh God. You’re turning me into a Charming, aren’t you?” Regina groaned and then coughed immediately afterward.

“Regina. Eat.”

Regina cautiously took a small spoonful and was pleasantly surprised at what she tasted. “This actually isn’t awful.” She gave the blonde a small smile, maybe Emma wasn’t such a bad cook after all.

Emma smile widely at Regina’s attempt at a compliment. “I’ll make you some tea for later. It helps to have fluids, apparently.”

“You really don’t need to…”

"I want to.” Emma cut off before Regina could finish her sentence. The two of them have some unspoken rule in which they would always help one another in times of need and although the flu might not be a life-threatening matter it still counted as far as Emma was concerned.

“Thank you.” Regina said softly and gave a heartfelt smile to the blonde.

“You’re welcome now finish that soup because I want the old, hot, I’ll kick your ass just by looking at you Regina Mills back.” Emma’s eyes widened slightly at the realization of what she had just said. Shit. Why did she never think before she spoke?

“Did you just call me hot?” Regina smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma’s eyes fell to the bowl in front of her as she felt her cheeks beginning to redden. “What? No. That broth must be getting to your head.”

Regina chuckled and ate another spoonful of soup. “Ah, that must be what it is.” She smiled to herself as she watched Emma acting adorably awkward, she was starting to feel better already.


End file.
